1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a bank forming method of partitioning a predetermined area on a base member, a wiring pattern forming method using the banks, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Related methods of manufacturing devices having minute wiring patterns, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, include the photolithography method which has been widely used, and device manufacturing methods using a liquid droplet ejecting method (an inkjet method) have also been of interest. When the minute wiring patterns are formed using the liquid droplet ejecting method, a method of forming banks as partitioning members on a base member so as to enhance precision of the pattern line width and arranging droplets of functional solutions between the banks has been suggested. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-347637, a technique of arranging functional solutions having a specific surface tension between the banks (black matrix) by using the liquid droplet ejecting method is disclosed, where the banks (black matrix) are formed using the photolithography method. Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-130141, a technique of bringing a donor sheet, in which a transfer layer is provided, into close contact with a substrate, transferring a part of the transfer layer to the substrate by radiating a laser beam onto the donor sheet, and utilizing the transferred transfer layer as the banks is disclosed.